Revelations
by lyra-cle
Summary: Short, oneshot DracoHarry slash. I had fun writing it, even though I struggle around those naughty little words. It's explicit, definitely a lemon.


"Uh-oh Ron…look who's back."

Ron looked to where Hermione was pointing and scowled.

"That greasy git. I thought Dumbledore kicked him out?"

"Malfoy can't get kicked out. His father's one of the richest wizards in our world."

"You're right." He sighed. "Why can't the world be a fair place?"

"Hey guys. I looked for you in the library, where were you?" Harry came up behind them, joking.

"Come off it Harry."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You two have been snogging ever since we got back to school. I'm surprised you're not putting this free time to better use. I could probably get the key to the Quidditch shed if you want to use it..." He laughed, leaping out of the way of Ron's wild swing.

"Calm down you two. Let's focus on the more prominent problem. Malfoy."

"What can we do to him this year? The slugs in his bed last year were pretty funny. I heard it took Madam Pomfrey three days to clear the rash off his—"

"Ron!"

"Wait…you're the one who put the slugs in Malfoy's bed last year?" Harry asked as they walked toward Gryffindor.

"Seamus and I, yeah. It was so hilarious." Ron burst out laughing. "He could barely walk!"

"That was a rotten thing to do, Ron. He couldn't play Quidditch for a long time."

"Did you a favor, then ay?"

"I don't think it's funny, Ron."

"Bloody hell, what's gotten into you lately?"

"I just don't think it's right to pick on Malfoy as much as you do. His father got put in Azkaban and his mother can barely take care of them. I think he deserves some sympathy."

"Jesus, Harry. After all he's done to you?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Ron."

"Oh god, you sound like my Mum!"

The two boys didn't speak for a while, then a voice called across the courtyard.

"Ron! Come here for a second!"

Ron trotted off, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I kind of agree with you Harry. I can't help feel sorry for Malfoy now that his family is falling apart."

"Draco's not as tough as he comes across. He's so vulnerable and sensitive."

Hermione looked at her friend. Harry had gotten taller and more grown-up looking, his unruly hair laying a little flatter, covering the lightning scar. He was so thin and wiry, and very attractive. She knew of many girls who wanted to do dirty things to him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm glad that you're growing up, Harry. Ron's still stuck in his childhood."

"He'll always be stuck in his childhood, Miney. Sometimes we have to come to terms with things, even if all our good sense goes against it…" He said, looking up at the owlery thoughtfully, almost painfully.

"Harry, you know that I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

He smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks Miney. Ron can be such a git sometimes."

She smiled.

"Don't I know it. But I love him anyway."

"So, have you guys done it yet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Harry Potter." She said, looking shocked.

"Have you guys had sex yet, is what I'm talking about, Hermione Granger." He grinned.

"I don't see why it's any of your business."

"Because you guys are my best friends and I want something to tease you about."

"Well, if you must know, we have."

"I knew it! When?"

"Over the summer, in Normandy."

"On the beach? Did you imagine the American troops storming the beaches, blowing things up, blood everywhere…"

"Harry, no. It was in a hotel room."

"Well…how was it?" He pressed.

"Harry, why the hell do you want to know?"

"I don't know. If you don't want to tell me it's okay."

"I don't mind telling you, but Ron would blow a gasket."

"Oh well. He won't know."

"Will you promise not to tell him?"

"I swear."

"Harry…you won't?"

"Hermione, here this once and believe it forever. Your deepest, darkest secrets are safe with me, unless they are threatening to your or anyone's health. I will never tell a soul."

"Good." She smiled broadly, excitedly throwing her arms around his chest, as she couldn't reach much higher. He hugged her back hard, and they let go.

"Now tell me."

"Okay. Well, as I said before, it was in a hotel room in Normandy, at night. His parents were out somewhere and we were alone in the room. It started as just innocent kissing and making out and stuff, but I guess we both just felt like going further, so…." She stopped, her cheeks tinged pink. Harry laughed out loud.

"Miney, congratulations. You have joined the de-virginated club."

"Oh really? And who else is in it?"

"Well, Ron is now, as are you, and Malfoy, George, Fred, Seamus…and me."

"WHAT?"

Harry grinned.

"Harry James…when?"

"Fourth year, one Hogsmeade weekend."

"Who with?"

This time Harry blushed.

"Harry, tell me. Remember what you told me about secrets? It's a mutual agreement."

"I…I can't tell you." He said, not smiling anymore.

"But why?"

"It's…complicated. And it's kind of…painful to talk about."

"How can it be complicated? Harry, we've known each other for seven years, you're like a brother to me."

"I know, but…it's weird. I'll tell you sometime."

"Why not now?"

"I'm not ready…to tell anyone."

"All right. But sometime?"

"Sometime."

"This year?"

"I hope so."

"Well, if it isn't Pothead Potter." A cold voice sneered. Harry smiled, turning around to face the slouching figure against the column.

"Hello Malfoy. I didn't expect to see you back."

"Well I'm back, and nothing will make me leave. Especially not some tetched old man."

"Dumbledore can't help if he's getting old, Malfoy. It will happen to us all someday."

"Not if we die when we're young."

"That's true, but no one deserves that."

"I know some people that do…" He said under his breath, but Harry could still hear.

"What was that, Draco?"

The cold grey eyes flashed.

"Nothing, Potty. And don't call me Draco." His cloak flared out as he turned on his heel and walked swiftly across the grass towards the dungeons. Harry sighed and continued on his way to the Defense Against Dark Arts room.

"Hello Harry. You look glum." Sirius looked down at him from the office balcony.

"Hello Sirius. And yes, I'm not in the best of spirits."

"Have some butterbeer. That'll cheer you up."

He caught the bottle his godfather tossed him and twisted off the cap.

"It's Malfoy again, isn't it?"

Harry looked up, surprised. Sirius had a strange aptitude for reading his feelings.

"Yes. I don't know what to do, Sirius."

"Hiding is no fun. And it's not a good thing to do. It's better to come out and say it."

Harry grinned.

"I hope there was no pun intended there."

"None at all."

"It's just…no one knows. I think Hermione has an idea, but even though I push away any girl that comes onto me, they still don't get it."

"Are you holding on to Cedric?"

Harry swallowed.

"I suppose in a way I am."

"It's time to move on, Harry. The past should do what it was made to do, which is pass by, but don't let the past influence whether you take opportunities."

"How did you and Remus keep it a secret so long? My father didn't even know…"

"He knew, but he never said anything. The walls have ears, and he was afraid of losing face with Lily. If she found out that Remus and I were together, she would have written James off more than she already had."

"Was she really against it?"

"She got over it as she got older, but you know how teenagers are. You've just matured faster than others, Harry. They'll catch up."

"I hope so. And I hope it happens soon."

"Something will happen soon, Harry. Don't worry."

"Yeah…one can dream. Well thanks for the butterbeer. I have to go."

He left the classroom and went back to his house common room. Sitting down in one of the armchairs by the fire, he drew his knees up underneath him and sat there, staring into the flames. He fell asleep after a while, and a few hours later he was woken by a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? You should go to bed now."

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, looking around. The room was empty and dark, the light from outside gone.

"I missed dinner, didn't I?"

"Yes. I was going to wake you, but thought better of it. I thought you needed some sleep."

"I did, thank you."

"I'm off to bed now. Good night."

"Night Miney."

He sat in the chair for a few more minutes before going up the stairs to his dorm. He opened the door to find his roommates getting ready for bed. Seamus was completely naked as he stood beside his bed.

"Oy Harry, where you been?" He asked, pulling on his pants.

"I fell asleep in the common room."

"Hermione said she was going to wake you up. We decided you were less likely to hex her." Ron grinned as he pulled off his shirt. The sight of his best friend bare-chested made him think of the hotel in Normandy Hermione had told him about. He grinned to himself, imagining the two of them making love. He had always thought Ron would be awkward and not know what to do, but the way Hermione described it, Ron was good at love-making. And Hermione wouldn't have exaggerated or made it sound better than it was. If Ron was horrible in bed, Harry would have known.

"What're you grinnin' about?" Seamus asked, climbing into bed.

"Nothing. Just a funny thought."

He undressed quickly, pulling on his pants and getting into bed, pulling the drapes shut. There in his dark chamber he could be alone to think about whatever he wanted, however he wanted. The image of Ron's bare torso stuck in his mind painfully and reflexively his hand reached under the blankets to satisfy the feeling. Catching himself, Harry shook his head. He couldn't think about Ron. Ron was straight as a wand, and he had Hermione. He couldn't do that to Hermione. And Ron couldn't know that Harry was a very broken wand. He stifled his desire to relieve the pent-up feelings inside him and rolled onto his stomach, hands buried under his pillow.

Harry was taking a walk on the battlements of the old castle, quietly reflecting to himself. He didn't notice other footsteps approaching until a voice caught his ears.

"Potter? What are you doing up here?"

There was no sneer in Malfoy's voice; no malice or hate. Just curiosity.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Well don't let me disturb you."

"No…I don't mind. We can walk together if you like."

Malfoy turned, surprised at the offer of companionship. He thought Harry hated him.

"I really should get back to the dungeons…"

"As you like. But I could use some company."

"Well…" Draco fought with himself. They were the only two up on the windy battlements, and no one could see them. "all right." He decided, a rare smiled brightening his pale face. They fell into step beside each other and were silent.

"Everyone feels sorry for me." Malfoy said after a while.

"Not everyone. Some people are delighted at your plight."

"Your friend the weasel is probably one of them."

"Somewhat, but I don't blame him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy exclaimed, stopping.

"Draco, don't get defensive. I'm not meaning to be accusatory, but you must admit you've been a bitch to him ever since our first year."

They continued walking, Malfoy's shoulders drooping.

"I don't know any other way. Like father, like son."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Draco. You don't have to be like your father."

"It's too late. I have to carry on the legacy."

"As a Death Eater?"

"If need be, yes."

"Please don't follow in his footsteps. I don't want to be forced to hate you."

"You already do, what would change?"

"I don't hate you, Draco." Harry said gently.

"Yes you do, Potter. You know you do."

"I used to, yes. But I don't anymore."

"You have every reason to."

"That's true, but I don't. We're more alike than you think."

"Yeah…except for your mud…muggle mother."

"But neither of us have parents, and we both have so much to live up to."

"What do you have to live up to?"

"I'm the boy who lived, Draco. I have to be that. And my parents were both good people. I have so many people who would be disappointed if I did anything bad."

"There are many people who would murder me if I didn't anything that wasn't bad." Malfoy sighed, leaning against the wall. Harry sat down on the ground against a pillar, protected from the wind.

"Sometimes I wish Voldemort had killed me after all. Then I wouldn't have to worry about it all."

"I'm glad he didn't." Malfoy said, turning to him. "There needs to be some good in this world."

"Thank you, Draco."

The blonde boy came and sat down next to the dark one, leaning his head against the hard stone.

"I've always been jealous of you, Harry. Do you know that?"

"What? Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because of your wonderful life."

"Oh yes. Life with the Dursleys was bloody wonderful."

"You know what I mean. You have true friends, adults who care about you, a godfather…and I have nothing anymore. I never had anything."

"You can, Draco. You can change your life and make it better."

"I can't do it, Harry. Not while I'm alone."

"You're not alone, Draco. I'll help you."

"I can't accept your help, Harry. You know that. As much as I'd like to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Think about it. My father was on Voldemort's side. You killed Voldemort, and now I'm expected by all the remaining Death Eaters to kill you."

"You could have killed me a long time ago, Draco."

"I know I could have, but…" he broke off, putting his forehead on his arms that lay across his bent knees.

"But what?" Harry asked, moving closer to the boy. Draco raised a tear-stained face and looked at him.

"I can't kill you, Harry. I can't kill you, because…"

He choked and buried his face in his arms again. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Harry urged him on.

"Draco, please tell me."

"I can't kill you Harry…and it's because—because I love you." He whispered, watery eyes staring across the landscape. Harry's heart leapt, but he forced it down, tentatively putting his arms around the other boy's chest and shoulders. Draco allowed himself to be taken into Harry's arms, then wrapped his arms around his slim body, holding him tightly, quietly crying into the shoulder of his robes. Harry comforted the shaking blonde waif in his arms, realizing strangely that this was the moment he'd been waiting for. Only Draco hadn't been sobbing…

The blonde had stopped crying, yet still held onto Harry, who tilted his face up, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean…"

Harry put a finger on the thin lips and smiled, brushing hair from Draco's eyes.

"I'm glad you did, Draco. And I wouldn't want you to become a Death Eater, because then I would be forced to kill the one I love." He said quietly, putting an arm around the other's shoulders. Draco smiled faintly, his eyes sparkling as he put his left hand on Harry's neck. He slowly drew his face closer to Harry's, searching the bright green eyes for any sign to stop, but he only saw what he himself felt inside. Their lips met and Draco shivered as Harry's hand slid around his back. He pushed him back against the cold stone, pressing his mouth against his black-haired beauty's soft lips and working their lips together slowly. Harry's arms were around Draco's back and he pulled him closer to him until the thin blonde was sitting on Harry's legs, hands tousling the already messy black hair. Their lips parted and Draco kissed the lightning scar on the other boy's forehead while Harry locked his lips on the blonde's neck, determined to give him something to remind him of this day. Draco knew he should stop him because people would wonder, but he didn't want to. He wanted Harry to give him more than just a petty hickey; he wanted to make love to this boy, this man-child he had tried to hate for seven years. Harry sensed this and smiled, pulling away from Draco's neck.

"Do you really want to take this farther in such a place?" He asked quietly, slipping his hands underneath Draco's thin shirt.

"I would, if I knew there wasn't going to be a second time." He whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's again.

"Oh, there will most definitely be a second time. And a third, and a fourth."

"By then I should hope we're past this stage."

"We will be, love. Don't worry, we will be."

At the thought of Harry's naked body underneath him, Draco pushed his lips against the other boy's, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Harry knew how to play this game, and Draco found himself wishing they were somewhere more comfortable. They stood up and Harry shoved the other against the wall roughly. Draco thrilled at this show of power and smiled against the crush of lips. A firm pressure on the inside of his hip made him smile.

"Your wand is digging into my hip, Harry."

"That's not my wand, you git." Harry grinned, kissing his neck.

"I didn't mean the wand you do magic with, Potty."

"Still no headway, Malfoy. I do magic with both my wands."

Draco laughed and his hands snaked around Harry's lower back, pulling his 'wand' against his own. The two boys clutched their arms around one another as the pressure heightened the feelings inside them. Neither wanted to let go or leave, but both knew they should.

"We should come up here again, Draco." Harry said, straightening his clothes.

"No, it's too hard."

"I thought you liked things to be hard?" Harry grinned, fingers trailing along the pale cheek.

"Only some things, my love." Draco said, nipping at the fingers as they were pulled away. They walked down together, thankful that no one was around to see them. They parted painfully, not able to even hug for fear of eyes, and both rushed back to their dorms. Harry ran into the common room and up the stairs to the girl's dorm, pounding on Hermione's door. There were a few small shrieks as he opened the door to find three half-dressed girls and an almost-naked Hermione.

"Harry, what…?"

"Hermione, get some clothes on and come downstairs. I have to tell you something."

"Harry James Potter you get out of this room this instant!" One of the girls yelled.

"Calm down. I don't care whether I see you or not, because I'm not one to go for girls. Though if I were the type that did, I'd go for you in a heartbeat. Rest assured with that." He winked at the shocked girl, grinning at Hermione.

"Hurry up, Miney. I'll be in the common room." He shut the door and Hermione stood shocked.

"Hermy, is he gay?"

"I don't know…" She said absently, pulling on a skirt and blouse. She ran downstairs only to be swept up in Harry's arms and twirled to the far chair in the corner.

"Harry, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I'm in love, Miney. And you'll never guess who with." He said, pushing her down into the chair.

"Do enlighten me." She said, catching some of his excitement. He laughed and sat down next to her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I have to tell someone." He laughed again, shaking his head to himself.

"Harry, out with it!"

"Miney, it's Draco." He said quietly, watching for her reaction, which was slow in coming. As realization spread across her face, he nodded.

"Miney, I'm gay, and I'm in love with Draco. And he loves me." He said. Squealing, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She screeched softly, grinning ear-to-ear.

"You're not surprised?"

"Of course I'm surprised. But only that it's Malfoy. I thought for sure it was Seamus or Lee or someone. Harry…Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy. He's so different from what everyone things, Miney. He's wonderful and caring and sensitive….and he _loves_ me, Miney. He actually _loves_ me." He said in ecstasy. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friend's happiness.

"The girls all think you're gay now."

"I don't care. I'm gay and I don't care who knows. I'll post flyers up all over the school if I want to."

"What if Malfoy feels differently, Harry? What if he doesn't want people to know?"

"No one has to know about him."

"But how are the two of you going to have a relationship?"

"If it has to be secret, it will be secret. I don't care, Miney. I just love him and I'm willing to do whatever to keep his love."

"Draco, are you all right? Miney told me you were sick yesterday…." Harry put his arms around the other boy and kissed him lightly.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little nauseous yesterday, that's all."

"You should have let me come to you. I could have made you feel better."

Draco grinned mischievously, causing Harry to punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"For once I wasn't making sexual references. I do have other redeemable qualities you know."

"Sure you do." Draco joked, running a hand through the rich black hair.

"You're so cruel." Harry said, kissing him.

"It's in my blood, you know. I could work the Crutacious Curse at age eight."

"I'm not too bad at the Imperius myself, so you'd better watch out."

"What, are you going to control me?"

"That was my plan. I thought you'd make an excellent sex slave…"

Draco cuffed him and they got into a tussle that sent them both rolling down the hill in the fall leaves. They ended up at the foot of a tall tree, Harry lying on top of Draco, nestled in the leaves between the roots.

"Harry, if anything ever happens, I love you."

"And I love you, Draco. But what could ever happen? Voldemort's dead, and we decided that you weren't going to be a death eater."

"I know, but you never know."

Harry laughed, kissing the young man gently.

"I have a question, Jamie."

"What's that, Drake?"

"Are we officially a 'couple', or shall we say we're just lovers?"

Harry looked at the blonde's pale face thoughtfully, then grinned.

"Lovers sounds so much more scandalous." He said delightedly.

"That's what I was thinking."

A few months passed and Lucius Malfoy was still in Azkaban. Draco had dismissed all ideas of killing Harry, and they had a wonderful relationship going. To their chagrin, the opportunity of more than foreplay had never arisen, and both were impatient. They both felt that they had done everything else possible, even though this wasn't true, and they wanted more. Harry complained of this to Hermione, who was quite satisfied with her sexual life, having snuck away with Ron at Hogsmeade the previous weekend.

"Why don't you make time, Harry? It's not that hard."

"Maybe not for you…"

"You have an invisibility cloak, Harry. Put it to good use."

Christmas break came and went, and Easter came along, bringing the opportunity they needed.

"More people have left Gryffindor than Slytherin, Drake. All my roommates are on leave."

They were pressed together on the battlements again after a passionate bout of light foreplay. They laughed together, joking about being on top of the world together, looking out over the land.

"The night before Easter, Draco. Come to the portrait and I'll let you in."

"What time?"

"Eleven."

"Why so late?"

"Nearly Headless Nick disappears then. We'll have the place to ourselves."

Draco's stomach tightened in anticipation. In three days, they'd have what they'd been waiting for. They agreed to not be together for the three days, though it was torture. At eleven the night of the third day, Draco crept to the portrait and waited for Harry. As the portrait creaked open, he saw Harry standing there, bare-chested in his sleeping pants. The black-haired boy didn't let Draco touch him when he entered, even though his own hands were screaming to leap for the slim, muscular body. Leading him up the stairs, Harry felt the grey eyes boring holes in his body, and smiled to himself. He walked into his room and listened to the rustling of clothing as Draco pulled off his shirt. Turning, Harry smiled and watched Draco approach him slowly, like a cat closing in on its prey. Harry's heart was pounding, as was the blonde's, and when his cool fingers touched Harry's bare skin, they both felt the burn of anticipation and lust. Their eyes met across the few feet that still remained between them, and Draco closed it, pressing his lips lightly against Harry's chest, and traveling down his body slowly until he reached the waist of his pants. He knelt on the floor and tugged at the loose fabric, pulling them slowly off Harry's hips. As he exposed Harry to the air, the black-haired boy smiled in expectation, running his hands through the silky blonde hair. As lips closed around him and the hot wetness of Draco's mouth burned, Harry was pushed back onto the bed by some invisible force. He crawled backwards onto the bed, Draco's mouth never leaving its prize. He worked his mouth on Harry's hardening length and caressed the soft skin of his thighs. Harry whimpered at the sensation he felt and held Draco's head against him, not letting the blonde stop. Finally, before he pushed over the edge, Draco stopped and came up to Harry's face, pressing his now salty mouth against Harry's and shoving his tongue inside. Harry pushed him away and onto his back, pulling down Draco's pants and swiftly taking him into his mouth, working faster and harder than Draco had done. They both had found early that they liked it different ways, and it suited them. Harry had Draco at his mercy after only a few minutes, and Draco made him stop, as he usually did, pressing his mouth against his black-haired lover's. They played slowly, not sure when to start, as both of them seemed to have separate ideas. Finally, Draco could take it no longer and pushed Harry on his back, sliding up against him. Smiling, Harry put his legs over Draco's and his head went back as a hard shaft pressed against his ass. Remembering something, Harry reached over and picked something up off the bedside table, tossing it to Draco and smiling. Draco laughed and flipped open the cap of the small bottle, squirting the green gel onto his fingers.

"Green apple?" He whispered, pressing his hand to Harry's opening, gently pushing in. Harry nodded, smiling smugly.

"How nice of you to remember." Draco said, running his fingers over Harry's lips when he was done. He recapped the small bottle and positioned himself against Harry, forcing down his excitement for a while. His lover's eyes were closed, and Draco smiled, taking a breath before gently pushing himself into Harry. The other cried out as Draco moved forward into him, smiling at the pain. The blonde began to rock back and forth, sliding in and out of Harry, making him moan. The blonde continued to thrust into his lover, increasing speed and force over time. He had also taken Harry into his hand and was giving him double pleasure, working the young man to a point of no return, and slowing down before the point was crossed. Harry gasped as Draco stopped, and ran his hands over the pale, powerful body.

"Drake, don't stop…" He panted, hands caressing his own length, only to be covered by Draco's. The blonde pushed him onto his back and shoved into Harry again. Being on his knees helped to get more balance, and Harry cried out in pleasure and pain as Draco moved faster in and out of him. At last Harry couldn't take and more and make his heated lover stop, pushing him away. He took the throbbing cock into his hands and worked Draco hard, sliding into him as he did so. They moved against one another, both bodies slick with sweat and seed, lusciously hot and trembling. Draco felt himself being pushed to the edge and managed to open his eyes, watching Harry on top of him. The beautiful green eyes were slits as he pounded into Draco, hands working at the same time. Draco cried out, moaning and whimpering as Harry made love to him passionately. They both felt the rise of heat through their bodies at the same time, and Harry blew his seed into his lover as Draco's own covered his heaving stomach. Exhausted, Harry fell against the blonde, the slick warmth of their semen mixing together. They kissed gently, softly caressing one another and looking at each other lovingly as they fell asleep.


End file.
